


Run

by Crazyk422



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Boots - Freeform, Doorknob, F/M, Forehead Touching, Friendship, House - Freeform, Human, Love, Reader-Insert, Spurs, Werewolf, Whips, Wild Hunt, being forgotten, closet, door - Freeform, forgotten, ghost riders, hand on cheek, living room, lock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyk422/pseuds/Crazyk422
Summary: The reader has important information that they kept to themselves regarding the ghost riders aka the wild hunt. Scott tries his best to keep the reader safe. In the end, it was the reader who kept him safe. The sad thing about this is that he can't remember anything about what had happened.
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/You
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Stars





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Choose the kind of relationship you want the reader and Scott to have while reading. It was originally intended to be a platonic relationship between the two but as time went on, it seemed like they have feelings for one another. Either way, I hope y'all enjoy!

“Scott. Scott. Listen to me.” You pleaded with Scott but he kept rambling. “Scott! Scott! I need you to listen to me!” You shouted, putting your hands on his biceps, shaking him so he would listen. 

“What? What’s so important that you have to tell me right now when we have a supernatural problem to deal with?” Scott was stressed with the ghost riders and everything. 

“I’ve seen them.” You let go of his arms, looking away from him. 

“Who? The ghost riders?” You nod your head, taking a sudden interest in the ground, you couldn't look at him and see the sad and confused face he would give you. 

His brows furrowed. “You-you’ve seen them. That-that means you’re next.” 

“You think I don't know that!?” Tears began to pool in your eyes as you took a shaky, deep breath. You placed your hand on your forehead. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s not your fault. But, what does this mean? I’m next. I’m going to be forgotten.” 

Scott shook his head. “No. we’ll figure something out. We always figure it out. We can protect you.” 

“No, there’s nothing you can do.” 

“No, there has to be something-” He was pacing around the living room, moving things around as if he was looking for something. 

“I don’t want to be forgotten but there’s nothing any of us could do. There is no stopping them.” You were now crying because you realized that this time... there was nothing the pack could do to stop the wild hunt. You wiped away the tears with one hand while wrapping one arm around your waist, trying to calm yourself. 

Scott shook his head, he was going to keep you safe, no matter what. He stopped what he was doing, turning around he saw you trying to keep yourself together. 

“No. There has to be something we can do.” He moved your hands away from your face, cupping your cheek as he continued. “I’m not losing someone else. We’ve lost too much already.” He leaned forward, his forehead rested on yours. 

One side of your lips curled upwards, forming a sad smile, the smile soon fell from your face when the horse's neighbor was in front of Scott’s house. Your eyes widened and you tried warning him but you were so scared, all you could do was whisper his name. 

Scott opened his eyes to see your frightened expression and the change in your chemo signals. 

“Please tell me you hear that?” 

Scott’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Hear what?” 

“The horses and the thunderstorm.” You whimpered, the jingling of the spurs on their cowboy boots was getting closer. “They’re here.” 

Scott’s eyes widened before realizing he had to get you out of there. 

“We need to leave now.” Scott grabbed your wrist, pulling you to follow him but you wouldn’t move so he tried again... and got the same result. 

You yanked your wrist out of his grasp. 

“What are you doing? We need to get out of here now.” He took a step closer to you. 

“We can’t. We won’t be able to leave without them following.” 

“What-” 

“But you can.” 

“What?! No. I can’t-I can’t leave you. I’m letting them take you. I’ll fight them if I have to.” You took a step towards him, the two of you so much closer now. You placed your hand on his forearm, bringing his attention to you. “You’re going to forget me.” 

“I won’t-” 

“You’re all going to forget,” you paused, “and that’s okay.” You were trying to hold your tears back, smiling up at him. 

That smile you gave him broke his heart. “We can stop them.” 

“Scott, do you even hear yourself?” 

“I know we can do it.” 

“You have time to run, take the chance while you still have it.” 

“I’m not running.” You cupped his cheek, placing her forehead on his, the same way he did earlier. Scott closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. 

The spurs were much closer than before and there were definitely more riders. You knew you were out of time, it was too late. You opened your eyes when you realized what you had to do. “I’m sorry.” You whispered. 

Scott opened his eyes, alarmed by what you said. “What do you-” 

You pushed him into a closet, locking the door, you then grabbed a chair and set it under the doorknob. 

Scott was banging on the door the moment you locking him in there. He even tried turning the doorknob, obviously it didn't do anything. He yelled for you to open the door, stopping when he heard more than one rider walk towards you. 

You backed away from the door, turning around when the spurs stopped jingling, you knew there was one behind you. 

A few riders kept walking towards you and the others stayed in their spots. 

You stayed still, watching them, trying to figure out what they would do. Honestly, you hoped they would move on and forget about you but you knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

The riders stopped, surrounding you. One rider pulled out his whip so it would wrap around your neck while two riders got your wrists. 

You struggled trying to get the whips off of you. This made the ghost riders pull harder. 

Scott could hear everything, he was desperate to get out so he started kicking the door. 

The ghost riders succeeded, you were gone and forgotten by the time the door opened. 

There was hardly proof of your existence, except for a flower pot on the window sill in Scott's kitchen.


End file.
